Romeo & Juliette KHR! Version
by Namie is
Summary: Bel fell in love with Fran, a forbidden love was present but will their parents accept this love? A B26 fanfic with a twist of Romeo & Juliette's fate!
1. Act 1: Truth

**Megumi:** Hi'ya! This is my first story and/or chapter here in the site. I'm quite busy because of school, so I guess I'll leave this chapter like this...  
**Fran:** Well, Megumi-san, I read the this chapter but...  
**Megumi:** But what? o.o  
**Fran:** It's just that why do I need to act so honored in front of a fake prince?  
**Bel:** Ushishishi~ because you **are** honored... and I'm not fake. *stabs Fran*  
**Fran**: Ittai! Ittai!  
**Megumi:** N-Now now, stop the racket! Anyway, I hope you, the reader, will enjoy this story and/or chapter of mine about my favorite pairing of KHR, B26 or BelxFran! Please do note that the characters don't belong to me...  
**Fran:** Because if Megumi-san did, I don't think I'll still be alive right now.  
**Bel:** And I Megumi owns this, I might have killed the stupid frog right now, Ushishishi~  
**Megumi:** E-Eh? You're too mean! *cry*

_Please Enjoy!_

* * *

**Romeo and Juliette KHR Version; Act 1: Truth**

"_Bel-sama_, your car is ready."

"Ushishishi, thank you servant. Shishi~"

Belphegor, the _Prince_ of Italy, stood beside their royal car while his servant opens the door for him. "Oh, my father, where is he?"

The servant looked anxious as he replied, "I-I'm afraid that the King is in a middle of a _conversation_ with your mother about Italy, your highness. Please do wait for him in the royal ball tonight." Bel replied, "Ushishi. I think it's about '_them_' again, huh? Well, if they won't catch up, tell them I'll stay at the ball for the whole night."

"Yes, your highness." Bel went inside his car and the driver drove him to the royal ball.

When the prince arrived, there were a lot of royal families and rich ones with big companies. Xanxus, the one who is hosting the royal ball, entered the hall with all his might leaving girls breathless. Bel, who didn't care, looked for his parents, which were not there so he stepped outside as the ball started with greetings and talks.

"Damn, there's nothing to do here." The blonde prince sighs as he saw a _young girl_ wearing a long white gown that compliments her green hair, wiping her tears away as the prince came to her with his flashy coat.

"Ushishi~ a fair lady shouldn't be crying here." He said while reaching his handkerchief to the green haired girl.

"E-eh? Ah… T-Thank you, your highness." The girl said as she took the handkerchief and whipped her tears away and bowed down. "Shishi. You don't need to bow down to me. You're a princess right? Well, for gratitude, I want to know more about you… And perhaps dance with me."

"E-Eh, but…"

"Ushishishi~ No buts!" He held her hand and walk into the center of the room.

They danced and danced like no one was watching, the crowd watched as they dance to the orchestra.

"Ushishi, my name is Prince Belphegor, Bel for short. And what's yours my beautiful lady?"

"E-eh… M-My name is F-Fran…" She blushed as the princes went closer to her. "Your eyes… Are beautiful…"

"T-Thank you, your highness…" Fran's face became red as he stared at Bel's face. "Ne, why is your hair covering your eyes?"

"Ushishi~ is the princess curious about me?"

"I-It's not like that! I was just…"

"No worries. I'm more curious about you."

Fran stopped and stared.

"Why, Fran?" Bel stopped as well and stood beside Fran. "I-It's just… I want to tell you something before you continue…"

Bel, looked puzzled, tilted his head and asked "What is it?"

"Y-you can't love me…"

"Why can't I?"

"I-It's because…"

"Is it because of our age? Our families? What?"

"N-No, no, it's just that I'm…"

A large "boom" entered the room. It was coming from outside. The people looked and there were fireworks and beautiful lights floating around. It was Bel's parents' idea. His father and mother showed up just as Fran was about to tell her secret, which Bel haven't heard yet even until the next morning.

The prince woke up with his hair covering his eyes, sparkled as the sun light passes the curtains. "It's such a beautiful day but… Fran…" he moaned "Argh! I want to know what she was supposed to say last night!" He scratched his head and remembered what happened last night after the fireworks. It seems like Fran's father is Mukuro Rokudo, a very wealthy man, also has the royal blood. "Hmmm…"

The prince went to his father's room.

"Knock, knock!"

"Come in." His father said with a delighted voice.

"Father, may I have a word with you?"

"Why yes my son. What is it? Oh! Sit down, sit down."

"Mukuro Rokudo…"

"What about him?"

"Does he have a daughter with green hair?"

"Eh? Of course not! He was known to have an only son, though his son has green hair. Why?"

Bel, being shocked, asked his father again. "Are you sure he doesn't have a daughter? Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure! We've known each other for years now. You and his son don't have the same age though. You're two years older than him."

"E-Eh… Okay… Thank you! I'll go now." He rushed down to his car. "Quickly, to Mukuro Rokudo's palace!" He ordered as the engine started.

He had deep thoughts all throughout the way. Questions and theories came out which made his head explode. "Bel-sama, we are here."

"Ah, yes. Thank you commoner."

Bel went out his car walking stiffly into the palace's doors. As he knocked, a servant opened it.

"Ah, excuse me, can I talk to Fran?"

The servant said "Y-Yes your highness! Right this way…"

As he went inside the palace, he looked left, right, up and down, being curious of how his first love lives. "He's in the room you're highness. Excuse me." The servant walked away as Bel stood in front of Fran's room. He thought, "Did the servant say 'he'? What the…"

He knocked.

No respond.

He knocked again.

No respond.

He knocked for the final time.

The doors opened.

"Wah! I'm sorry! You see, I just went out from the bath and…" Fran stopped. "B-Bel… sama?"

"F-Fran?"

Fran looked at where Bel was staring at. "Aaaaah! I forgot my shirt!" He slammed the doors and blushed.

"F-Fran… I-Is a boy!"

* * *

**Megumi:** W-What do you think guys?  
**Fran:** It was bad though I like the part where I slammed the door at Bel-senpai's face. Keke  
**Bel:** Ushishi~ does the Froggy wanna die today? Or does the Froggy wanna worship the Prince? Shishi~  
**Megumi:** E-Eh... That's enough you two! Just look forward for the next chapter!  
**Fran:** I wish I can...  
**Megumi / Fran / Bel: Please do REVIEW it to the MAX!** _(Bel: Ushishi~)_


	2. Act 2: Just to Make Sure

**Megumi:** Second chapter's here guys!  
**Fran**: Yaaaaaaaaay. Not.  
**Megumi:** E-Eh? N-Nande?  
**Fran:** I'm not that excited since this guy here, is my father.  
**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ You have a problem with that?  
**Fran:** ... A little... Well, maybe a lot.  
**Mukuro**: Kufufu. You'll regret this, _son_.  
**Fran**: You sound like old perverted man Levi...  
**Bel:** Ushishishi~  
**Fran:** GAH! He showed up!  
**Bel:** What?  
**Megumi:** Ahh, that's why. I remember why Fran is so shocked with the new chapter~  
**Bel:** Ushishishi~ Me too. I never thought I could-  
**Megumi:**Enough spoiling more reading!

_Please enjoy!_

_REMINDER: I changed "Bel-sama" to "Bel-senpai" because other than I'm following Romeo & Juliette's story, I'm also following the anime. Please take note of that!_

* * *

**Romeo and Juliette KHR Version; Act 2: Just to Make Sure**

"F-Fran?" The prince shouted. "Fran!" He thought, "Damn it, I must be dreaming. There's no way he's a boy! And on top of that his chest…" The prince blushed as he remembers what he saw.

The doors opened.

"A-Ah… B-Bel-senpai…" Fran moaned, "I-I'm sorry…"

"Eh?" Bel replied, "Is it really true? Are you a boy?"

"Y-Yeah. I-It's true. You see, this is what I was trying to tell you last night but…"

"And explain why you are in a dress?"

"Ahahaha, about that…" Fran's tears dropped "Y-You see… Sniff… M-My Dad… A-And his butler forced me into a dress.. Sniff.. that's why I was crying last night… Sniff… It's embarrassing!"

"Ushishi, you don't have to cry." Bel touched Fran's face and wiped his tears. He thought "W-Woah… H-He looks so cute!" He blushed and Fran replied "T-Thank you…"

"Ne, would you mind if you strip now?" Bel asked.

"S-S-STRIP!"

"I need proof, evidence and for me to make sure you are a boy!"

"N-No way!"

"Ushishi, no one denies the prince~"

Bel locked Fran's doors and pushed him on his bed. "B-Bel-senpai!" Fran moaned "Please don't!"

It was too late. Bel removed Fran's shirt and saw that his chest is flat. He thought "It can't be! M-Maybe Fran has a flat chest! Y-Yeah…! I'll also check his under part to be sure!"

Bel stripped Fran's pants and saw…

"S-Senpai! S-Stop!"

Bel blushed and thought "W-Why… w-why am I being so moved?" just then he pinched Fran's nipples which made Fran moan a soft "Ah~" which satisfied Bel's needs but he can't stop there. He needs to continue until he reached Fran's bottom part.

"A-ah.."

SLAP!

"O-Ow…" Bel rubbed his head and saw Rokudo Mukuro at his back.

"Kufufufu. Now what do we have here? Fran's lover?"

"A-Ah! D-Dad!"

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not his…"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Now, Belphegor-san, would you please step back from my SON?" Mukuro smiled with an angry aura.

"D-Dad! T-"

"Now, Belphegor, who unusual for you to drop by and harass my son even though you two just met last night at the ball."

"Shishi. I'm not harassing your son. I'm just making sure."

"Making sure of what?"

"If he really is a boy."

"Kufufu~ I get it. So you fell in love with my son last night? Is that it? Kufufufu"

"I-I... I..." Bel blushed as he looked at Fran who is covering his body. "I'm going back. I remembered I have something to do!" He slammed the doors leaving his coat behind with Fran.

"Shit! I was too moved!" He gulped.

... Later that Night...

"Fran." Mukuro called in the dinning table.

"Ah, yes?"

"Do you... And Belphegor... have something in common?"

Fran gulped along with the food inside his mouth. "Ahahahahahaha! W-We're both boys, right?"

"No, I meant feelings."

"N-No... I don't think so... Maybe..."

Mukuro glared, "Don't be near to Belphegor again."

"B-But..."

"understood?"

"Hai..."

Fran, who is sad and depressed, can't stop thinking about Bel. Thinking about what happened to them awhile ago, makes him blush but he feels good. As he sat down his bed, he saw Bel's coat.

"E-Eh? B-Bel-senpai's coat?" He smiled. "I think I should give this to him now..."

Just then he remembered what his father told him. "But..."

Two hours later...

Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!

"M-May I speak with... Belphegor..Sama?"

"yes. Right this way."

In the end, he still went to Bel's palace after what his father told him.

Knock knock knock. "Bel-sama, you have a visitor." the butler said as he left as Bel said "Yeah, yeah, sure. Bring him inside."

Fran, stepped inside and closed the doors as he saw Bel looking for something.

"A-Ah... B-Bel-senpai... Excuse me..."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

"F-Fran!" Bel called as he ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Senpai?" Fran asked him as he placed his hand on his head. "Bel-senpai! You're so hot! Y-You should rest..."

"Zzzzzzz..."

Fran sighed as he carried Bel to his bed. "Ugh, he's so heavy.."

As Fran placed Bel on his bed, he tucked him and got wet towels to put on his head.

Fran decided to put Bel's coat in his closet but when he stood up, Bel grabed his arm.

"Ah! Bel-senpai, are you feeling okay?"

"Fran..." Bel said with a weak tone as he pulled Fran to him and kissed him.

"Mmmmmfffftt..." Fran tried to flee but he can't. He can't refuse.

The prince's smooth lips touched Fran's soft lips, slowly, the prince removed his and kissed Fran again. Though Fran thought he didn't like it, but he can't stop. He won't stop. Fran closed his eyes and hugged Bel tightly.

The moon light glittered in the prince's room. The wind dashed as the curtains flew along with the wind.

_Could this be a start of their forbidden love?_

* * *

**Megumi:** Chapter 2 is done! Yay me!  
**Fran:**I'm so disappointed in you Megumi-san!  
**Bel:** Ushishishi~ Well, isn't that nice~ the frog loves me huh.  
**Fran:** No I don't! I should have listened to my dad!  
**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ I told you you would regret it after wards, you naughty boy.  
**Megumi:** Well, it's called FORBIDDEN LOVE! And you two are sweet~ Kissing and hugging and...  
**Fran:** Harassment!  
**Bel:** Hatred!  
**Mukuro:** Making love. Kufufufu~  
**Megumi:** Errr... Yeah ahahahahaha *sweat drop* Anyway, please take not that I changed "Bel-sama" to "bel-senpai" because of difficulties!  
**Megumi / Fran / Bel / Mukuro : Thank you for reading! Please do REVIEW it to the MAX!**


	3. The Start of Something New

**Megumi:** Hi guys! It's been a while since I updated but here it is! Chapter 3 of my B26 story.

**Fran: **How come I get to have a different character? I'm not fighting back at Bel-senpai.

**Megumi: **Well, sorry Fran but it may be impossible for you to be Juliette if you were sarcastic, ne? *sweatdrop* Gumen!

**Bel: **Ushishishi~ just say that you like me, Fran. Ushishishi~ you froggy~

**Megumi: **M-Maa maa! Hold on! Please don't pick a fight with Fran, Bel-san! *worried*

**Fran: **Pfft. He's a coward.

**Bel: **W-What did you said!

**Fran: **Nothing~

**Megumi: **Let me introduce new characters of the story!

**Fran: **I feel their pain...

**Megumi: **Don't be so mean! Anyway, The new characters are from the Vongola family!

**Bel: **Ushishishi~ me and Gokudera met again!

**Megumi: **A-Ah... Please enjoy! Though it's so short!

* * *

**Romeo and Juliette KHR Version; Act 3: The Start of Something New**

"Mmm! Good morning~" the Prince said as he stretched out his arms and touched Fran's cheeks.

"Good morning~" Fran yawned as they smiled to each other.

"Ushishishi~ thank you for last night. I had a good sleep."

"Me too, Bel-senpai."

BOOM!

"Kufufufu~ I believe you have my son." A familiar voice appears on the gate. "We don't want any war but I just want to have my son home."

"I-It's Dad!"

"Ushishishi~ the old fart came."

"D-Don't just laugh! He'll come and get you! I know he will!"

"Shishi~ don't worry, Fran. I got this. Ushishi~"

"B-But… Wah!"

Bel carried Fran and exit at his window where they hid in their backyard, behind a tree.

"B-Bel-senpai… A-Are you sure this will work out?" Fran whispered as Bel put his finger on his lips. "Shhh. They'll hear us."

Bel and Fran hid under the bushes as the guards passed by them. "I guess we have to go to one of my friend's house." Bel said "We can't hide here in Italy any longer."

"O-Okay."

The two lovers ran towards Bel's private plane and got in it. As they put their seatbelts on, Bel started the plane. "Ushishishi~ off we go~!"

After the plane flew, the guards looked up and pointed at them as Bel's father stared at them while leaving. His father put his arms around his father as she cries. "Don't worry; they'll come back for sure."

"Ushishishi~ off we go to Japan!"

"Ah, Bel-senpai, who is the one we'll stay with, by the way?"

"Ushishishi~ you'll see."

As they arrived at Japan, they changed their clothes to fit in the crowd.

"Ne, senpai, where are we going?" Fran asked.

"To a commoner of mine~"

"I-Is it necessary to go there and not in your family's house in Japan?"

"Shishi~ it's because if we go there, we'll get caught. And what happens if we do get caught?"

"W-We can't see each other again…"

"That's right. And I don't want that to happen, do you?"

"N-No… I-I don't" He blushed.

"Ushishishi~ come on." Bel took Fran's hand while walking.

"Good thing you're in a skirt or else people would have started staring at us."

"B-But…"

"Ushishishi, I know. You don't have any choice left, am I right?"

Fran nodded.

After minutes of walking, Bel stopped at the Sawada residence.

"Eh? Sawada…?"

"Ushishishi~ Yep."

Ding dong. Ding dong.

"Tsu-kun! Please get the door!" A voice said. "Yes mom!" Another voice said.

A brown-haired boy went out of the house. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola boss.

"E-Eh? B-Belphegor?"

"Ushishishi~ hi commoner! Long time no see, Sawada."

"O-Oh…" Tsuna's sweat dropped as he looked at the person beside Bel. "Eh, Belphegor, who's that?" he pointed at Fran.

"He's Fran."

"N-Nice to meet you!" Fran bowed to Tsuna.

"H-Ha… Nice to meet you too, Fran-chan!" Tsuna bowed.

"Ushishi. Fran is a boy."

"A-A B-boy!" Tsuna asked surprised. "HIIII!"

"J-Jyuudaime! What was that?" A worried voice crashes by and running footsteps were racing down the hall.

"G-gokudera-kun?"

"Ah! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's right hand man, called out Tsuna and saw Bel. "B-Belphegor! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Oh? Gokudera?" Another voice floated. "Ah! Tsuna! Oh… And Belphegor?" It was Yamamoto Takeshi.

"B-Bel-senpai, you guys seem so close…" Fran whispered to Bel while gripping Bel's shirt.

"A-Ah, minna-san! Please calm down!" Tsuna begged.

"Tsk! Fine. If Jyuudaime says so." Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Ahahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed. "Oh? Who's that girl?"

"A-Ah… H-He's not a girl, Yamamoto-kun…"

"Ushishishi~ his name is Fran. And we went here to ask a favor."

"A favor?"Gokudera questioned Bel.

"Yep. It seems like we did something wrong and got us chased in Italy so we flew here in Japan and stay with Sawada for… A month?"

"Eh! A month?"

_What will happen with Tsuna while living with Bel and Fran? Will he survive?_

* * *

**Megumi:** How was that? I'm sorry if it's short!

**Bel:** Ushishishi~ I like the part where Fran wears a skirt.

**Fran:** I like the part where Gokudera-san questioned him why was he there.

**Gokudera:** Tsk! It's because that Knife boy is just plain annoying!

**Bel:** Ushishishi~ Same as you, Bomb boy!

**Yamamoto:** Ahahahaha! They're getting a long well!

**Megumi and Tsuna:** N-No they don't! *sweatdrop*

**Tsuna:** Anyway, thank you minna-san for reading Megumi-chan's chapter!

**Megumi:** And thank you for B1A4's song, "Baby Goodnight" or "Sleep well, Goodnight" for giving me ideas and such. I love B1A4! Please do listen to them, too! (I'm a BANA~ Saranghae :D)

**Megumi / Fran / Bel / Tsuna / Gokudera / Yamamoto:** Please do REVIEW it to the EXTREME!


End file.
